


Glasses

by Swani



Series: Oneshots [17]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swani/pseuds/Swani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Set in my Blind Date/Six Months Later AU* Korra discovers Asami’s deep hidden secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

Asami bit her lip in frustration as she searched her bathroom. She could have sworn she set her contact case down on the sink before she went to bed. She had been searching for them for at least an hour now.

Her cell phone chirped and she groaned. She knew she was late for a lunch date with Korra. She checked her phone and sighed as she opened Korra’s text message.

_‘Hey you. Are you still coming? I already got us a table.’_

Asami leaned against the sink and pushed her black-framed glasses up on her nose.

‘Yes, I just…well…I can’t find something.’

‘ _Oh, do you want to cancel? We can just meet some other time.’_

Asami groaned. She knew that Korra was being sincere; she had always been so considerate of Asami’s schedule. Why did Korra have to be so considerate?  

‘No, just promise not to laugh when you see me, I’ll be there soon.’ 

* * *

Korra sipped her water through her straw and glanced out the windows of the diner. She sighed, she couldn’t understand what Asami was having trouble finding. They had been dating for almost a year at this point and Asami had always been fairly straightforward.

The Avatar glanced up when she heard the bell over the door. Her eyes widened as Asami walked inside. Long raven hair hung free around her shoulders and her sundress swayed as she walked.

Korra’s heart fluttered when she met Asami’s eyes. Asami wore glasses? Jackpot.

“So, my secret is out,” Asami mumbled as she slid into the booth across from Korra. “I’m sorry you had to find out.”

Korra rested her chin on her palm and smiled lazily. “You wear glasses?”

“I thought that was obvious,” Asami said with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m so lucky.”

Asami leaned back in surprise. “You like that I have glasses?”

“I like everything about you. Plus, glasses are sexy,” Korra sighed dreamily. “You’re amazing.”

“And you are strange.”

“Why did you never tell me?”

Asami shrugged uncomfortably. “I’ve always felt uncomfortable with them, I got contacts as soon as my father would let me.”

“I think you look amazing with them. They make you look…even more beautiful…determined…smart…and really sexy.”

“Ok, Korra, you can take it down a notch,” Asami said with an eye roll.

Korra leaned back and raised her eyebrows. “No, I mean it all. I think your amazing and the glasses are really hot.”

Asami blushed and tucked some hair behind her ear. “Really?”

“Really.”

“Korra, you really are something else,” Asami said softly. “I can’t believe you think I look good in glasses.”

“You do,” Korra said strongly. “But, how come I never knew before. You’ve slept over before and I’ve never seen them.”

“I would just sleep with my contacts in,” Asami said matter-of-factly. “I had to take them off last night because my eyes were irritated and I couldn’t figure out where I put them.”

“If you were uncomfortable, we could have canceled.”

Asami sighed. “No, you’re so sweet and considerate all the time. I would have felt guilty.”

“Well, any more little secrets you want to get off your chest?” Korra asked playfully.

“No, I’m plenty mortified,” Asami said.

Korra took Asami’s hand in hers and grinned salaciously. “Why don’t we skip this and go back to my place? I’ll make you some lunch.”

“Before or after you’ve had your way with me and my glasses?” Asami asked playfully.

“Now that, my lady, is up to you,” Korra said as she stood.

Asami stood as well and smirked as she pulled Korra against her, not caring who saw. “I want to take you first,” She whispered lustfully.

Korra’s eyes brightened and she grinned. “Oh, yes, ma’am.”

They women giggled as Korra shoved Asami towards the door.


End file.
